She Went To Jared!
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne buys Maureen something for Valentine's Day. MoJo fluff, other boho's mentioned at the end. Oneshot.


**Kind of a small spoof to those Jared's Jewelry commercials...not that big of a spoof, more like a MoJo romance V-Day fic...with the boho's in the end.**

**I don't own anything!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She went to Jared!

Joanne slowly opened the door to the apartment, tiptoeing inside, hoping Maureen was still asleep. Since it was twelve, there was a pretty good chance the diva was still snoozing.

It was that special time of year again, the one the couples loved and the singles hated, Valentine's Day. And Joanne wanted to surprise her girlfriend. The night before Maureen had yelled at her for having to work on Valentine's Day, so the lawyer took half the day off, and came home to surprise the diva.

After shedding her coat and shoes, she produced a small bag from her purse and headed for the bedroom. She quietly entered and went to Maureen's side of the bed, where the drama queen was still sleeping like a rock.

"Honeybear?" Joanne gently whispered and ran her hand through her long, brunette tresses. All she received was a grunt, so she tried again, and bent down to place small kisses up her exposed neck. "I'm home…"

"So…let me sleep." Maureen grumbled and rolled over.

Joanne giggled and snuck a hand up her shirt, tracing circles on her taut stomach. "It's Valentine's Day and I have something for you."

Maureen's eyes shot open, and she turned her head to face the lawyer with a twinkle in her eye. "Like a present?"

Joanne nodded with a smirk. "I guess you could call it that, yeah."

Maureen quickly sat up, her eyes wide with excitement. _What could it be?! _Her eyes darted around Joanne looking for anything that resembled a present, her expression however dropped when she saw nothing. _Is this a trick? _

"I'll give it to you in a second." Joanne laughed as she watched the greedy diva try and locate her gift. "First…" She leaned in, stopping halfway so their lips were inches apart. "Happy Valentine's Day."

With that being said, Joanne closed the gap between them and pulled Maureen into a vibrant kiss, slipping her tongue in with ease.

"Mmm." Maureen moaned and pulled back with a smile dancing on her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day indeed." And she leaned back in to receive more of the same treatment, pulling Joanne onto the bed and on top of her with out breaking their kiss.

"You want your present now or later?" Joanne mumbled against her lips.

"Oh ya!" Maureen chirped and pulled away. "Now! And why are you home from work?"

"I left-"

"Talk after you give me _my_ present." Maureen smirked.

"Of course." Joanne smiled and sat up, sitting astride Maureen's waist.

Maureen sat up with her leaning against the headboard, waiting for her present. It then occurred to her, "Pookie…I don't have a present for you." She pouted, somewhat feeling bad.

Joanne kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay. Being able to call you my girlfriend is my present."

"Aw…baby!" Maureen gushed and kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled away, Joanne leaned over the bed and pulled up a tiny gift bag and handed it to Maureen.

Maureen excitedly clapped her hands together, before ripping all the tissue paper away. Once that task was over, she reached in the bag and pulled out a white box. Her eyes glittered over with thrill as she slowly opened it, gasping at the sight of a silver diamond necklace with a heart dangling from the end, and a pair of earrings to match.

"Pookie!" She breathed as she pulled the necklace from its box and held it in the air, letting the diamonds sparkle in the sunlight.

"You like it?" Joanne asked with a grin.

Maureen nodded and pulled Joanne close. "You went to Jared!"

"Uh yeah…"Joanne said quite surprised. "How did you know?"

"Come on pookie. _Anyone_ can tell when someone has gone to Jared."

Joanne smiled and accepted all the kisses Maureen was delivering to her face and neck.

Maureen set her present aside and flipped Joanne onto her back, her lips never leaving her neck. "I'm going to give you the best Valentine's Day present ever."

"In bed I assume?" Joanne asked as she felt her clothes being torn off.

"Oh yeah. You went to _Jared_." Maureen mumbled against her skin. "I am going to _pleasure_ the shit out of you. You're going to be so exhausted; you're not going to wake up for three days."

Joanne's breath hitched in her throat, her hands fisting the sheets. "I love you Jared…"

The next day Maureen and Joanne entered The Life Café where the rest of the boho's were.

"Somebody was up late last night having fun." Collins chuckled as he took in the lawyer's tired eyes and her 'I just had the best sex of my life' smile.

"You bet." Maureen nodded and sat next to Collins.

"Me too." Collins snickered so only Maureen could hear, the two of them doing some kind of secret hand shake under the table. "I had Angel up all night."

"I love Valentine's Day." Maureen sighed.

"Me too." Roger agreed with a cheeky grin, his hand sneaking up Mimi's thigh.

"Oh my God chica!" Angel shouted and leaned over Collins lap to examine Maureen's necklace and earrings.

Maureen smirked with a raised brow, leaning into the cross dresser's touch. "You want my number or something Ang?" She seductively asked.

"Jared..." Angel whispered to herself. "Did you buy those?"

"Well if you must know…" Maureen slyly replied while latching on to Joanne's hand. "Joanne bought them for me for Valentine's Day…and guess where she bought them?"

"Jared!" Mimi uncontrollably squealed, and the entire table gasped.

"She went to Jared?" Mark asked with surprise.

"It's no big deal." Joanne said dumbfounded by everyone's reaction.

"JoJo's in love." Roger teased.

"Can I get in on the JoJo love?" Mimi asked. "If she is going to go to Jared, I want a piece of that."

"Sorry she's taken." Maureen said with triumph, and claimed Joanne by placing a kiss on her cheek.

Mimi sighed and hit Roger's shoulder. "Roger _never_ goes to Jared."

"Hey!" Roger whined. "You loved my gift I gave you last night."

"That was before Joanne went to Jared." Mimi sulked.

"It pays to be a successful lawyer." Collins said. "We could learn something from Joanne. If you work hard, and set goals, one day you'll have enough money to buy your lover Jared jewelry, and get laid."

"Oh yeah…she got laid alright." Maureen smirked and Joanne blushed. "And there is more where that came from."

"Please keep our bedroom activities private." Joanne whispered, but couldn't help but smile.

Angel gave the two women a hug, giving Joanne a little extra by kissing her on the cheek. Mimi followed suit and soon the two gawked over Maureen's newly purchased jewelry.

"She went to Jared." Angel whispered as she inspected the necklaces. "It's beautiful."

Collins watched Angel with a grin. _I think I'm going to go to Jared._

"Free drinks for this table right here!" The bartender yelled pointing to the boho's.

"Us?" Mark asked unsurely.

"Well yeah…" The bartender said patting Joanne's shoulder. "She went to Jared!"

Joanne proudly smiled, finally deciding to give into the excitement of going to Jared, so she grabbed her beer and held it in the air. "I went to Jared!"

Everyone else followed along and held their drinks in the air, all cheering "She went to Jared!"

Maureen leaned over kissing Joanne's jaw all the way up to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Joanne smirked and the two kissed.

"Thanks for going to Jared." Maureen giggled and the two shared another sweet kiss.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Happy Valentine's Day!!!**


End file.
